Who will marry L? ME!
by Aira Chaterine Keehl
Summary: Parodi aneh bin gaje yang terjadi sesaat setelah ‘kematian’ L. L yang lupa ingatan pun jadi rebutan. chapter2 update! Yaii!
1. Before the strom comes down

**Fandom** **Death Note**

**Title:** **Who will marry L? ME!**

**S****ummary :** Parodi aneh bin gaje yang terjadi sesaat setelah 'kematian' L. L yang lupa ingatan pun di perebutkan oleh para makhluk aneh bin gaje.

**D****issclaimer:** Death Note © Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ohba

Who will marry L? ME © Aira Chaterine Keehl

**Warning:** AU, Yaoi, OOCness, Ancurness, Gajeness, Gamasukakalness. (err, maaph kalo di fic ini saiya terlalu memonopoli L)

**pairing:** LxOC, LIGHTxL, LxMISA, MISAxLIGHT,

**PART 1**

**Before the strom comes down..**

Markas besar investigasi KIRA

5 November 2004

"Light, ternyata kau benar-benar KIRA! Aku tidak salah." L tersenyum lemah.

"selamat tinggal Ryuuzaki.. Ah, L.." seringai kemenangan muncul di wajah psikopat Light. Ya, Yagami Light a.k.a KIRA, dan sebentar lagi dia juga akan mewarisi nama L. Light sudah bukan Light yang dulu lagi. Dia telah berubah menjadi seorang psikopat gila yang haus kekuasaan --walau menurutnya dia telah berubah menjadi dewa dunia baru..--

L perlahan menutup matanya. Meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya.

CUUUUUUTTTTTT...!

"kyaa L-sama jangan mati!" seorang cewek berambut coklat muda langsung berlari menerjang L.

"auuchh!" teriak L begitu cewek itu berhasil menindihnya.(jadi dia tdk mati toh!)

"pak sudradara tolong! Ada cewe aneh menerjang L." teriak Light panik melihat uke-nya tersayang ditindih dengan mengenaskan.

"enak aja bilang aku cewe aneh! Aku ini fans no1..."

"pasti fans no1 ku." potong Light dengan narziznya.

"wekz, aq fans no1-nya L! Siapa juga yang mau jadi penggemar cowo psyco kayak elu!"

"apa katamu!" seru Light cengo+sweatdroped pula. (mungkin karena uke-nya ditindih atau karena dia ngiri menerima kenyataan cewek se cantik Aira lebih suka sama L si mata panda dari pada dirinya yang berotak maksiat! *wew, narziznya dikau wahai author*)

"Light jelek psyco!" Ejek Aira tepat sasaran.

"cewe aneh jeyek!" Ejek Light tidak mau kalah.

"a, apa katamu??" Kemarahan Aira memuncak. Pisau dapur telah siap di tangan, ia menatap Light penuh senyum psyco. (sebenernya yang psyco sopo si?)

"sudah kubilang untuk jgn mengganggu syuting!" kata sudradara.

"tapi kakak kan udah janji kalo syuting L udh selesai dia sepenuhnya milikku." kata Aira dgn pandangan memelas.

"tidak! L milikku!" teriak Light tak mau kalah.

"tidak! L-chan milikku!" teriak Aira, dipeluknya tubuh tak berdaya L.

"iya Light-kun kan belum keluar jalur jadi sama Misa aja ya!"

"tidak! L." teriak Light dgn gajenya.

"hmm.. Rasanya Misa jadi ada dua deh." kata matsuda dan aizawa yang dari tadi dicuekin.

"benar," sambung pak sutradara. Dalam hati ia menyambung perkataannya.. Tapi Aira lebih mengerikan dari Misa.

"apa kata kakak?" tanya Aira galak. Rupanya ia punya kemampuan membaca pikiran. (ya eyalah! ni kan fic gue.)

"jangan samakan aku dengan dia!" kata Aira galak. Mata hijau toscanya menatap sudradara dengan galak lalu beralih ke wajah Misa. "cewek bodoh dan jelek seperti dia!"

"be..beraninya kau mengatai Misa bodoh dan jelek!" seru Misa berusaha menahan amarah.

"mana mau aku mengorbankan setengah nyawaku dua kali! Cuma demi dia!" tunjuk Aira pada Light.

"hei, Itu kan cuma di cerita aja! Tanya om TO kuadrat kek!"

"tapi kalau itu nyata kau pasti dengan rela menyerahkannya kan?"

"mi..misa nga tau.. Misa sih gak mau Light jadi psyco kayak di cerita..."

"misa"

"light"

"misa"

"light"

"misa"

"Light"

"Misa"—Stop! kepanjangan. Kali ini serius…

"light sayang!"

"misa.. Kau.."

"iya light sayangku?"

"kau..benar-benar bodoh! Mana mungkin cowo se-ganteng aku jadi seorang pysco!"

Brakk!! Hancur sdh semua fantasi mesum Misa degan sebuah kata penuh kenarzizan milik light.

"pantasan aja Light ga mau sama kamu! Dia cuma manfaatin kamu tau." ejek Aira.

"tdk! Itu cuma di cerita! Di dunia nyata Light pasti menyukaiku. Iya kan Light?"

"ngg.." kata Light "cinta saiya cuma milik L."

Brakk!! sekali lagi hancur sudah semua adegan romantis diotak Misa.

(sfx kaset rusak mode on)

Misa pergi ke pojokan meratapi ke malangan nasibnya. Suka kuq sama cowo biseks? Pilih yang normal kek.

"dasar cowo biseks" kata Aira.

"ng.." rupanya L terbangun begitu mendengar kata-kata penuh cinta(?) Light.

"dimana aku?" ujarnya lemah.

"L, aku disini! Aku tdk akan meninggalkanmu!" kata Light lebay. Digenggamnya tangan L erat. Dan, perbuatan itu sukses membuat...

1. Muka L memblushing malu. (0/_/0)

2. Aira mengeluarkan pisaux hendak membunuh Light, tapi di cegah.. of course, oleh para kru televisi. (\\*w*//)

3. Misa cengo tingkat tinggi mendengar kata2 light. (0o0)

4. Sudradara dan beberapa kru televise yang ga kuat imannya mendadak ngadain acara muntah masal.

5. Matsuda, Aisawa dan anggota investigasi KIRA yang laen semakin dilupakan. (-_-)

6. Author makan coklat cadbury yang barusan dia colong dari Mello (yah, apa hubunganny agy??)

"kamu siapa ya?" tanya L polos.

"hah!? Kamu lupa saiya? Saya Yagami Light."

"hah? Cahaya?"

Gduubrakkk!! Light langsung ber-gudbrak ria. "L, teganya kau melupakanku setelah semua yang kita jalani! Aku Light seme-mu!"

"seme? Apa itu? Saya masih normal." Tanya L tidak mengerti.

"L," kata Light lirih.

"huahahaha! Berhasil! L lupa segalanys tentangmu. Sekarang L sepenuhnya milikku!" tereak Aira penuh kemenangan.

"kamu siapa?" tanya L pada Aira yang lagi senyam-senyum gaje.

"oh, kamu lupa sama aku L-chan? Aku ni pacar kamu tau." jawab Aira Kelewatan senang.

"pacar?"

"jangan percaya omongan dia L! Kamu uke saya." Teriak Light kayak orang kesurupan tuyul ngepet.

"uke? pacar?" L memandang sekelilingnya bingung.

"Misa?" L melihat Misa meratap di pojok ruangan lalu mendekatinya. "Misa-chan sedang apa?"

"L, kau ingat Misa?" Tanya sudradara.

"eh, om sudradara ya?" Tanya L setelah mengamati dengan seksama wajah sang sudradara.

"aku ingat kalian semua. Matsuda, Aizawa, Ide, Mogi, om Soichiro, kakek Watari."

"L! teganya dikau melupakan daku seme-mu tersayang! Bisa-bisanya kau mengingat mereka," kata Light kerasukan setan sambil nunjuk Misa, sudradara, Matsuda, Aizawa, Ide, Mogi, Soichiro, Watari, dan semua kru televise bergantian dengan keccepatan 5 jam 15 menit 32 detik waktu semut. "bisa-bisanya kau mengingat makhluk-makhluk tak berguna nan gaje di depanmu tapi melupakan daku dewa dunia baru sekaligus seme mu, Yagami Light!"

Mendengar perkataan Light Misa semakin terpuruk, ia mulai mengeluarkan boneka wodo untuk menyantet L.

"Light-kun JAHAT! Bilangin kita makhluk-makhluk tak berguna nan gaje! Ternyata Light emang sudah ketularan psyconya KIRA." gumam Matsuda di dramatisir. Musik sedih mengalun entah dari mana dan angin-angin gaje meniupkan dua lembar daun kering di sekeliling mereka.

"pokoknya," kata Aira mencairkan suasana. "L milikku, titik."

"ga akan! Just in your dream b*tch!"

"ok, hanya ada satu cara mendapatkan L… Yaitu memusnahkanmu death you freakin-gay!"

"ok, siap takut! Aku ga pernah ngehajar cewe, tapi sekarang ga masalah lagi karena lawannya cewe macam kamu!" Light memasang kuda-kuda. "Sini maju cewe jeyek-mengerikan-autis-psyco-ganjeng!"

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran anak kecil antara Aira vs Light. Tidak ada satupun anggota kru televise yang mau repot memisahkan mereka berdua. Malahan dari arah pojok ruangan ada tontonan yang lebih menarik buat mereka.

"Misa-chan kenapa menangis?" Tanya L. Dia berjingkok di sebelah Misa lalu menatapnya dengan intens.

Misa menatap L benci lalu bergumam pelan. "i, ini semua gara-gara kau Ryuuzaki! Misa jadi dicuekin Light."

".." L diam. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celana jins belelnya dan menyerahkannya pada Misa.

Misa menerima sapu tangan itu lalu menyeka ingus dan bekas ilerannya karena tadi habis menangis hebat. "makasih,"

"Misa-chan, saya sebenarnya ingin menyampaikan hal ini sejak lama.."

"apa?" Tanya Misa sedikit panasaran.

"Misa-chan tebak dulu." kata L mengeluarkan sifat _childish_-nya

"er.. apa ya?" Misa berpikir sejenak. Pasti hal-hal _pevert_ aneh n ga penting lainnya.

Duuuaaakkk!! dari arah samping kiri mereka, hanya berjarak kurang lebih satu meter Light jatuh ke lantai sehabis menerima tendangan dari Aira.

"hehehe, rasain lu! Makanya jadi cowo biseks jangan belagu. Gue udah tau semua kelemahan elu." kata Aira penuh kemenangan.

"sialan lu bangsat!" Light kembali kemedan pertempuran setelah menyeka darah di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. (biasalah, gaya sok keren yang udah pasaran di anime)

kembali ke keadaan LxMisa

"Ryuuzaki-chan mau nagih persediaan makanan manis yang Misa pake waktu pesta kue sama temen-temen Misa minggu lalu ya?"

"bukan."

"ehmm.. ato Ryuuzaki mau Misa bawa ke lokasi syuting 'Happy Sweets'?"

"bukan juga" kata Ryuuzaki. Ia memandag Misa, masih menunggu jawaban sambil menggigit kuku jari telunjuknya.

"e," _Mungkin ini jawaban ter-ngaco yang pernah ku pikirkan_ pikir Misa.

"pasti Ryuuzaki mau bilang kalo.."

Duaaakkkkkkkkk! kali ini Aira yang jatuh. Ia jatuh tepat diantara L dan Misa.

"huh, sialan kau Li—" Aira tidak pernah menyelesaikan ucapannya. L melakukan sesuatu diluar dugaan siapapun yang pernah hidup dan mengenal dirinya. L, disaksikan oleh seluruh kru tv… MENCIUM MISA! DIBIBIR! arrrrggghh!!!!!!! KIAMAT SUDAH DEKAT!

Light dan Aira pingsan di tempat.

TBC……

**A/N: **Akhirnya selesai!! hohoho.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara LxMisa? Apa yang mau L katakan? Akan terjawab di chapter depan! Light yang terlupakan harus berusaha ekstra keras demi memulihkan ingatan L! terlebih lagi di sampingnya kini muncul banyak saingan baru.. Apakah Light yang malang dapat merebut hati L dan mengembalikan ingatannya? Met berpenasaran ria semuanya!

Maaf untuk kesalahan-kesalahan Typo maupun EYD nya. Akan saya perbaiki di chapter depan. Silahkan KRITIK, SARAN, PUJIAN, CURHAT, FLAME, ato Cuma mau ketawa-ketiwi gaje. Saya terima samuanya! ^^

Ty Fo Read (Aira Chaterine Keehl)


	2. Strom and some gamble XD

**Fandom** **Death Note**

**Title:** **Who will marry L? ME!**

**Summary :** L menyatakan cinta? Sama sopo atuh? Ma author? wah kalo beneran terjadi si saya senang banget! Tapi ternyata e ternyata,,,,,

**Dissclaimer:** Death Note © Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ohba *dicincang om Tsugumi karena salah bikin dissclaimer di chapter lalu*

Who will marry L? ME © Aira Chaterine Keehl

**Warning:** AU, Yaoi, OOCness, Ancurness, Gajeness, Gamasukakalness.

**pairing:** LxOC, LIGHTxL, LxMISA, MISAxLIGHT

(sebenernya saya juga ga setuju Misa sama L, tapi...)

**

* * *

**

**PART 2**

**Strom and some gamble..XD**

Duaaakkkkkkkkk! kali ini Aira yang jatuh. Ia jatuh tepat diantara L dan Misa.

"huh, sialan kau Li—" Aira tidak pernah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

L melakukan sesuatu diluar dugaan siapapun yang pernah hidup dan mengenal dirinya. L, disaksikan oleh seluruh kru tv… MENCIUM MISA! DIBIBIR! arrrrggghh!!!!!!! KIAMAT SUDAH DEKAT!

Light dan Aira pingsan di tempat.

* * *

Pengen tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?? err, mari kita liat FLASHBACKnya!!

***Flashback mode on!***

"jangan-jangan Ryuuzaki mau bilang, Ryuuzaki-kun su, suka ma.... M... M matt-kun?"

Gdubrak! L bergdubrak ria sambil sewot+sweatdrop. 'Matt? Sopo atuh? Ga kenal aq!'

(Matt: uapah lo bilang! Ga mungkin. Kalo beneran bisa terjadi tsunami dah! Mello bisa ngebunuh gua! Lagian d cini gw blom muncul tau.)

"salah lagi! Aku sebenernya mo bilang kalo.. A.. Aku su, su.." (author: sejak kapan L jadi gagap begene?)

"suka makanan manis kan? Itu si Misa udah tau kale.." tebak Misa dgn o'onnya. (author+pembaca: *sewot* itu mah semua orang juga udah tau kale!)

L gdubrak lagi dengan suara keras. Hanya sepasang mata hitam yang memperhatikan mereka. Yang lain sibuk menonton Light vs Aira. Pemilik sepasang mata itu adalah sang author sendiri.

(pembaca: kalo lu authorx lah si Aira ntu sopo?

Author: oh diye? Ya pen nameq lah emang situ mikirnya sopo!? Anak tetangga sebelah? kalo diye mah namanya Fina.

Pembaca: sweatdroped *lagi*

author: Aira ntu author merangkap pemeran. Dgn kata lain Aira _is a part of my mind_! Ga terlalu penting, tapi saya rasa mang harus d jelasin ye..:-p

pembaca: ooh *sok ngerti pdhl msh bingung*

Author: sudahlah, itu hal yang terlalu sulit simengerti orang awam *narsiznya kumat*)

L menyadari sepasang mata mencurigakan tersebut. Namun L tampak biasa saja seolah Author-geblek-bermata-hitam-kelam-bak-panda-yang-mirip-dengannya itu tidak ada disana (orang lewat: dicuekin ni ye*ditimpuk batu*)

L menyipitkan mata, alisnya naik, nampak kerutan di dahinya, ia tampak sedang tidur--*ditendang* eh, maksudnya berpikir keras! (emang ga bisa yang ringan-ringan aja apa? Kan kalo terlalu keras susah di pecahin!--apa pula maksud omongan gaje tadi?)

"Misa.." L memulai, nada datar yang biasa. "aku.. Harus jujur pada perasaanku.. Se.. Sebe...sebenarnya, aku...--" L tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Misa menoleh "Light!" serunya khawatir ketika Light jatuh terjerembab di samping mereka.

Secepat kilat wajah L berubah semakin pucat. Dengan satu gerakan yang (amat) sangat tiba-tiba, jemari tangan L yang kurus dan ramping bak tubuhnya yang kekurangan lemak(halah lebay!) memegang wajah Misa, memaksanya menatap langsung ke mata L, "mendekatlah" bisik L di telinga Misa.

Misa jadi salting dibuatnya. L tersenyum, senyumnya yang biasa. Tapi kali ini ada yang lain, Misa nga tau apa itu. Waktu serasa terhenti. DAN TERJADILAH KEJADIAN ITU… DISAKSIKAN OLEH SELURUH KRU TELEVISI, PARA PEMERAN, AIRA, DAN SEME.. (Ralat :MANTAN SEMENYA, LIGHT) L MENCIUM MISA SODARA-SODARA! DI BIBIR AGY! KYAA! *di tendang pembaca yang ga suka pairing LxMisa*

(Slowmotion mode on)

1 detik.. (Misa terdiam membeku tak bergerak.)

2 detik.. (Semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu menahan napas shock.. –termasuk author padahal die nya udah tau hal itu mo terjadi, tapi teutep _surprise_ dan ga rela juga -_-, —)

3 detik.. (Awan hitam gaje beserta kilat-kilat latar yang biasa muncul kalo seorang tokoh anime sedang marah besar mulai muncul di balakang Light.)

4 detik.. (L menyudahi 'ciuman mautnya')

5 detik.. (Aira sadar dari shocknya dan siap-siap membunuh Misa pake piso dapur)

6 detik.. ("Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Teriak Misa yang baru menyadari keadaannya.

" PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

(author: ehm, sekilas info. Teriakan Misa tadi di indikasikan sebagai penyabab badai dan gempa mendadak di naegara Jepang, bahkan teriakan legendaris tersebut telah memakan korban seorang kakek tua mesum dengan cara mati yang sangat tidak elit dan beberapa orang menjadi budeg permanen. Lebih dashyatnya lagi! Temen saya Luffy yang sekarang lagi ada di GreenLand sayup-sayup masih dapat mendengar suara teriakan gaje tersebut.)

Light dan Aira pingsan di tempat dengan cara yang supppeeerrr ga elit. (bukan karena perbuatan L lho.. tapi karena teriakan menggelegar milik Misa)

***End of flashback***

* * *

Light membuka mata, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, telinganya masih berdengung akibat teriakan Misa.

'_dimana aku?_'pikir Light. Perlahan, ia membuka mata, tampak sebuah atap putih yang tidak dikenalinya, bau obat seketika menusuk hidung.

'_tempat syuting film dokter ngepet mengoprasi perut babi ngesot ya?"_

(author: bukan dudul! ini R-U-M-A-H S-A-R-A-P *ditimpukin batu* Maksudnya RUMAH SAKIT!)

"_oo, rumah sakit?'_

Dugaannya yang kedua—yang sebenarnya di kasih tau author— tepat. Light sedang terbaring di salah satu kamar rumah sakit.. Ia berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Light, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sutradara yang ternyata duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidur Light. (Light: yaeyalah gue udah bangun! Emang gua kelihatan kayak orang lagi tidur? ga usah nanya yang udah tau jawabannya de sudradaro o'on! *di tikam sutradara*)

"kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Light duduk, memegangi telinganya yang masih sakit.

"tadi kau pingsan dengan cara suuuuppppeeerrr ga elit n dibawa ke rumah sakit ma kru tv." jawab si sutradara enteng.

Ingatan akan 'mimpi buruk' kemarin berdesakkan berusaha masuk ke dalam pikiran Light.

"L! Dimana dia? mana? mana? mana?" Tanya Light sambil mencari-cari L bagaikan orang kerasukan.

"dia sedang syuting sinetron. Ntar kalo sudah dia kesini sama Misa."

"oh.." Light jelas-jelas kecewa. "MISA?! Jangan bilang L yang berperan jadi _couple_nya Misa di sinetron cinta ditolak panda siluman bertindak. (emang ada ya sinetron dengan nama gaje begitu?)

"yep, _that's right._"

_hiks.. L yang hilang ingatan kan suka sama Misa! Bisa gawat kalo Misa juga suka sama L. Bisa-bisa ga ada yang suka ma gue! TIDAK!_

_Harus tenang Yagami Light. Misa nga mungkin mengkhianatimu, secara dia itu cinta mati sama kamu. Ampe ngorbanin setengah nyawanya dua kali buat kejayaan KIRA. _

[Author: itu si cuma di filmnya aja! Aslinya? blom tau die.. Misa kan playgirl! kemarin aja gue liat dia berduaan sama cowo di mall. *Dimutilasi Light*

Light: jangan seenaknya muncul waktu gue lagi berpikir. Dasar author gebleg tukang gosip!

Author: liat aja lu nanti ye! Gue bikin sengsara lu di semua fic humor gue. gyahahahaha..*evil laught*

Light: *nelpon RSJ* halo, ya ada orang gila di sini. nama? Er, kagak tau gue. Kalo gue tau nama aslinya mah uda dari dulu gue bunuh tu author—beserta author-author lain yang pernah menyengsarakan hidup gue di fic mereka— jalan kuburan Mangga purut. E.. iya, ya, ok.. Atas nama siapa? ya gue lah, Yagami Light. Ejaannya Y-a-g-a-m-i L-i-g-h-t. Enak aja! emang saya gay? Itu cuma nama keluarga, jangan banyak tanya de. Siapa nama lu? *siapin Death note n pulpen* H-i-g-u-c-h-i? *selesai nulis* Tolong ambulansnya di kirim secepatnya ye.. jumpa lagi di Neraka, ya udah titi dj yuu..(kuq jadi banci)

(Sekedar keterangan Higuchi yang menjadi operator rumah sakit jiwa ini tadinya adalah pemeran Higuchi di Death note anime. Maka kali ini Higuchi beneran mati.. :-D hurray!!—author kan Higuchi-hatter—)

Author: gyahahahahahhahahahahahahaha………….. *evil laughtnya udah 2 jam ga berhenti*

petugas ambulans1: siapa orang gilanya?

Light: yang itu tuh! *nunjuk author yang masih ketawa-ketiwi gaje*

petugas ambulans2: *megangin tangan author*

petugas ambulans3: ayo ikut kami.

Author: saya ga gila om! e, om petugas2 kuq ga bicara? bisu ya? mulutnya mirip tweety lo om. *dipasung*

SAYA GA GILA!! YANG GILA ITU DIA! *nunjuk Light*

petugas ambulans1: maaf mengganggu kenyamanan anda pak Light, kami akan segera membawa orang gila ini ke RSJ.

Pembaca: author jangan pergi! bagaimana dengan kelanjutan fic aneh, gaje, lucu, gokil, bin ancur ini??

Author: gyahahahaha.. *ngunyah daun sirih* gue ga gila cuma sarap! (sama aja kale) *koslet*

adiknya kakak sepupunya petugas ambulans3 (loh kok dia juga ikut?): ayo masuk nyai! nyi blorong menunggu anda diantar ke tempatnya untuk minum darah(?)

Light: tha.. tha.. *melambaikan tangan gaje kearah ambulans yang udah melaju jauh*]

_huh, author sialan itu akhirnya pergi juga. Sampai dimana tadi?_

"apa ingatan L sudah pulih?" tanyanya lagi.

"belum, dokter bilang itu karena reaksi shock dan di tindih oleh Aira." ('heran berapa si beratnya tuh anak?')

"ada yang lagi ngebicarain beratku ya?" Tanya Aira yang tiba-tiba muncl di samping tempat tidur Light.

"e.. ka, kagak. Ampun, nyai." kata sutradara sambil ngelakuin ritual sembah sujud.

"kakak keluar gih." usir Aira.

Sutradara yang merupakan anggota tetap KKTA (Kakak-Kakak Takut Adik) langsung keluar dengan khidmat.

"ngapain kamu disini?" Tanya Light BT.

"nengokin kamu dong. Kali ini kita tunda dulu perangnya, kali ini hanya ada satu musuh yang perlu di hancurkan. Sekarang aku menawarkan gencatan sennjata kita harus bersatu melawannya."

"m.. maksudmu Misa?"

"yup, cewe bodoh yang jadi budakmu itu." Aira duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Light.

"gimana caranya?" (kuq Light jadi o'on si? padahal bisanya kalo negbikin siasat licik, picik, dan laknat dia jagonya.)

"gini deh.." bisik Aira.

Maka, apapun rencana licik mereka, author tidak dapat menjelaskannya sekarang, sebab Aira dan Light mengancam akan menguliti author hidup-hidup dan akan mangambil alih fic ini. -_-,

* * *

"pokoknya Misa nga mau." omel Misa. Dia berlari ke wc, mengurung diri.

"kenapa Misa-chan? Ada masalah? auolah Misa, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil." bujuk Manejer Misa.

"tidak mau!! Misa ga mau berpasangan sama si freak Ryuuzaki."

"tapi kontrak kita sudah di tanda tangani Misa-chan."

"…" diam, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"saya tau Misa-chan tidak suka dengan Ryuuzaki, tapi hausnya sebagai artis profesional Misa-chan tidak boleh mencampurkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan."

"huh, sama sekali tidak ada kebebasan." kata Misa.

"Misa mau tampil asal dengan satu syarat.." sambungnya.

"dan apa syarat itu Misa-chan?" desak sang manejer yang udah kebelet pipis nungguin si misa

"minta ice cream stobery asli dari swalayan 12500 kilometer dari tempat ini."

"ta.. tapi itu kan jauuuuuuhhh banget. Apa nga ada alternative lain?" Tanya sang manejer yang udah pipis celana gara-gara perbuatan laknat Misa.

"ada, ehmm.. adegan ciuman bersama Ryuuzaki yang ada dinaskah, tolong dihapus." kata Misa. Di dalam, tanpa sepengetahuan sang manejer Misa menyentuh bibirnya, bibir yang dengan secepat kilat berhasil direbut oleh panda dalam tubuh manusia itu. Wajahnya memerah.

"kenapa? nga make sence Misa-chan! Adegan itu harus ada, itu adegan yang sangat penting."

"ga, kalo adegan itu tetap ada Misa nga mao main." kata misa keras kepala.

"ok, ok, ntar saya diskusikan dengan pembuat scenario. S..se..sekarang boleh saya masuk? Saya sudah kebelet sejak sejam yang lalu."

* * *

Selesai syutting!

"Arigatou minna-san!" kata Misa dengan gaya sok imutnya.

Membuat para kru tv ngiler dan mulai berpikiran mesum _"enak banget ya si Light, aktor biseks sok ganteng itu bisa dapetin Misa. Die kan cantik, seksi dan yang terpenting, bodoh dan penurut! Kira-kira tiap hari dilayaninnya gimana ya? pasti ganti-ganti gaya melulu tuh, ajjjiiiibbb!!" _ (pambaca: croott... *pada mimisan semua*

Author: Kuq tiba-tiba jadi panas ya? *nengok ke pembaca* ye, pikiran mesum semua! ckckck.. saya ga bermaksud membuat anda berpikiran aneh-aneh lo! saya pikir lucu juga kalo saya menuliskan perasaan para kru tv yang terlupakan itu. XD (ratednya bisa berubah jadi M kalo saya mendeskripsikan dengan detail apa yang para kru tv mesum itu bayangkan.. 0/_/0)

"Misa," panggil L.

Misa diam di tempat, pikirannya melayang kembali ke peristiwa _itu_.

"_ayolah Misa. Jangan memikirkan hal itu melulu! Mungkin waktu itu L cumah khilaf (?) dan salah mengira aku sebagai Beyonce(secara kan L suka banget ma penyanyi satu itu, bahkan di kamarnya dia menempel poster ukuran jumbo Beyonce yang cuma make bikini) emang aku cantik n seksi kaya Beyonce sih, apalagi waktu itu dia kan lupa ingatan jadi mungkin aja dia salah ngirain aku sebagai pemulung yang biasa mulung bekas cake di tempatnya*dijitak*—ee, maksud guesalah ngira gue sebagai Beyonce."_ pikir Misa menenangkan diri.

Misa berbalik, "apa?"

"yang kemarin itu..—"

"_please bilang kalo lu cuma khilaf L!"_

"soal ciuman itu—"

"_ya, ya.. jangan ingetin gue lagi! Cepetan bilang kalo lu cuma khilaf! Lo gue ampuni."_

"soal saya ngedeketin Misa-chan itu—"

"_cepetan bilang! gue udah ga sabar pengen boker."_

"soal masalah yang pengen saya bilangin kemarin itu—"

"_duh udah ga tahan lagi ni!"_

"soal saya yang tiba-tiba melakuin hal laknat itu—"

"Woii, cepetan bilang! gue kebelet boker ni!" Tereak Misa ga sabar.

–tereakan memalukan itu kedengaran oleh semua kru tv loh.. mereka yang lagi mikirin adegan *ttiiiiittt* dan *tttiiiiittt* lalu *tttiiiiitt* serta *tttiiittt* denga penuh napsu langsung shock dan muntah masal karena ngayal Misa yang lagi 'begituan' sama mereka tiba-tiba boker di tempat tidur o.

Pembaca: sweatdoped+ ikutan muntah

**untuk sementara fic ini dihentikan dulu karena ruang syutting penuh dengan bekas muntahan dari para kru tv+pembaca.**

* * *

5 jam=…. detik berikutnya.. (hitung ndiri berapa detik, author males –baca: ga tau—ngitungnya.)

Ruangan kembali bersih dari segala noda muntah menjijikkan dari para kru tv dan pembaca yang entah habis makan apa. sekarang ruangan itu kosong hanya ada L dan Misa. Noda no way! *korban iklan*

"engg.. gimana bilangnya ya?" kata L (sok) malu-malu.

"cepetan ato gue bunuh lo pake Death note."

"meningkat 70% Misa-chan." kata L yang terbawa perannya sebagai detektif yang suka presentase seenaknya di Death Note.

"ini bukan di film L. Lagian kalo pun Misa mau, misa nga bisa bunuh L make death note.. Death note yang asli kan di sita sama raja shinigami gara-gara minggu lalu Light dan kamu iseng nulis nama om TO kuadrat di death note."

"oh, iya.."

"cepetan bilang." kata Misa sambil melirik jamnya (sok) nga punya waktu.

"aku.."

" _kali ini jangan lama-lama L prevent!"_

"serius dengan ciuman itu"

Misa diam, ia shock sebentar lalu menatap L dengan pandangan WTH (what the hell?), WTF (what the fuck?), WTP(what the prevent?) di saat yang sama.

"aku serius denga ciuman itu." ulang L, kalau-kalau Misa mendadak jadi budeg karena shock.

"maksudmu?" Tanya Misa o'on.

"aku suka padamu sejak dulu, sejak kita pertama bertemu. Maukah kau menerima cintaku?" kata L (sok) romantis dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

author: so cweettt..! author mau nerima kok! dengan senang hati L-chan.

"GAK." kata Misa langsung nolak. "cinta Misa cuma buat Light."

author: Misa bodoh! kalo author sih pati langsung nerima.

"oh, pemuda-berambut-coklat-menyebalkan-yang-mangaku-sebagai-seme-ku-itu ya?" Tanya L polos.

"ya, Light adalah pacar Misa."kata misa ngaku-ngaku.

"aku ingin kau jadi milikku. Aku… akan mengambilmu dari pemuda itu." bisik L di telinga Misa.

"itu ga mungkin!!" kata Misa. "A, A, APANYA SIH DARI TADI 'MENGAMBIL' DAN 'INGIN MEMILIKI' SEENAKNYA SAJA! AKU BUKAN BARANG!! AKU HANYA BISA MENCINTAI LIGHT!" omel Misa keras.

L menatap mata Misa lama.

"kalau begitu mau taruhan?" Tanya L.

"apa?" Tanya Misa (masih) nahan boker.

"apa seminggu kemudian kau juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama? kalau kalah aku akan menyerah soal kamu." kata L dengan mantap.

"ka..kalau bagitu kalau aku menang.—"

_Minta saja dia menjauh dariku dan Light.._

_tapi tidak,_

_ada yang lebih penting.._

_baiklah,_

"kalau aku menang, belikan semua ice cream stoberi yang ada di swalayan 12500 km dari sini."

"ok, deal?"

"deal!"

Mereka bersalaman tanda setuju. Misa berjalan keluar ruangan.

"tapi Misa-chan, apa ga ada tempat yang lebih dekat lagi?" Tanya L, pertanyaan yang terlambat karena Misa sudah lenyap dari ruangan itu.

TBC………..

* * *

**SELESAI!!**

Senangnya, akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga! ^0^

Thanks banget atas dukungan dan review dari para pembaca sekalian.

Saya harap chapter ini masih tetap—bahkan lebih lucu dari chapter sebelumnya.

Bagaimana dengan penggunaan typo dan EYD? ada peningkatan? ato malah kemunduran? ya, saya udah berusaha sebai-baiknya jadi tolong jangan bunuh saya XD!

Buat para Reviewers sekalian.. *jreng jreng jreng*

Selamat anda mendapat hadiah dari author,(*)

nama dan hadiah adalah sebagai berikut.. (diurut dari review 1, 2, 3, 4, 5)

Juara 1 diberikan kepada… **Yufa Ichibi's**

dengan hadiah kencan sehari penuh dengan Yagami Light! (termasuk malamnya juga lo, saya pesenin hotel deh! ^-^ *senyum mesum*)

Juara 2 diberikan kepada... **Claire Lawliet**

dengan hadiah foto-foto mesra LxLight lengkap dengan video waktu mereka lagi 'begituan' mungkin berguna bagi inspirasi fic anda XD

Juara 3 diberikan kepada… **PenWanderer**

dengan hadiah foto-foto super narziz dari author dan tiket gratis ke Shinigami world, mu, dan tempat-tempat terkenal di death note.

Juara 4 diberikan kepada… **Li Chylee**

dengan hadiah tiket curhat gratis ma author tanpa batas waktu dan tiket makan gratis (khusus makanan manis) yang akan di traktir oleh pacar saya L-sama.

Juara 5 diberikan kepada… **Jeevas Lollipop**

dengan hadiah daftar 100 hal memalukan tentang Yagami Light. (ternyata saya tidak sendiri! wahai Light-hatter bangkitlah! siksa Light hingga ia berharap tidak pernah menemukan death note gyahahaha.. *evil laught*)

(*) author ga janji lo dengan hadiahnya.. hehehe, hadiahnya sesuai dengan isi review kalian kuq (kecuali untuk kak **Claire Lawliet, **coz reviewnya cuma nulis **"gokil" **hadiah tadi inisiatif saya sendiri, semoga bermanfaat untuk **JTTW** (Journey To The West)-nya kk. saya ga sabar pengen baca (promosi ni ye)

Bukan saya memihak Claire Lawliet loh! saya tau banyak fujioshi lain yang pengen ngelihat rekaman video itu tapi sesuai dengan lomba pada umumnya, orang yang juara 1, 2, 3 dapet hadiah lebih bagus dari yang 4 dan 5 ^^

untuk hadiahnya, silahkan pake imajinasi kalian sendiri.. :-P

(mulai chapter ini dan seterusnya saya akan memberikan hadiah –tapi bo'ongan—pada para reviewers! 1-5)

* * *

Err, satu lagi sebelum saya lupa..

Dialog terakhir yang : "aku ingin kau jadi milikku." (kata-kata L) sampai "ka..kalau bagitu kalau aku menang.—" (dialog Misa)

terinspirasi dari komik **"Charming junkie"** buku 4, Vol.23 waktu Tsumi 'menyatakan cinta' pada Naka. (Aiihh, kok jadi promosi *lagi*? khekhekhe..)

Thanks for read!

Silahkan KRITIK, SARAN, PUJIAN, CURHAT, FLAME, ato Cuma mau ketawa-ketiwi gaje. Saya terima semuanya! ^^

REVIEW PLEASE!!

(**Aira Chaterine Keehl**)


End file.
